


love, love, love

by snidecomments



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: CHB Fic, Fluff, M/M, Nico is an idiot, Older, One Shot, They are older, Will is a worried boyf, pretend toa never happened, so in love, solangelo, they are like 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snidecomments/pseuds/snidecomments
Summary: even though Nico was the one with the dagger sticking out of him, it’s Will who feels like he was stabbed in the chest.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	love, love, love

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is just shameless fluff - pls note they are older in this like not baby fourteen year olds they’re like 18 or whatever so ya,
> 
> They are just so in love and dorky i would go to the end of the Earth to protect them

* * *

It all started at 16:03 pm on a regular Thursday in camp. Will had been looking forward to Nico coming back from his quest, had been busy at the infirmary and occupying his time relatively productively. He was completely chill. It was a regular Thursday.

That is, until Jason sprinted into the infirmary breathless and wide eyed, looking frantically for Will and exhaling suddenly when he saw him.

"Will, you need to come quick! It's Nico."

Not a second later Will, concerned, followed Jason out of the infirmary and hurried to see what was happening.

There, on the floor sprawled on his back in front of the Big House looking lifeless and t shirt drenched in blood, was Nico.

Will's mind went blank. He stared, ten metres away, looking at his boyfriend whose chest was covered in his own blood, and felt his head pound, hearing nothing but his heartbeat in his ears and his blood pulsing through his veins. He suddenly felt dizzy, all his senses heightened, which was odd, because as a healer he'd never felt dizzy at the sight of blood before.

"Will, what do we do!?"

"Will, help, don't just stand there!"

Someone put his hand on Will's shoulder and he jumped, blinked, and crouched to the ground.

Hands shaking, he quickly and gently pulled Nico's jacket off. Jason had checked for a pulse and as Will pried the jacket off there was a long, low groan coming from Nico, his eyelids fluttering.

Will winced and willed himself not to throw up at the sight of all of Nico's blood in front of him. He scooped Nico gently in his arms and as fast as he could without causing too much pain, made his way into the infirmary.

He laid Nico down on a bed and removed his shirt. Fingers covered in blood, he stared at Nico's chest and saw that it was a stab wound to the chest. Nico was barely conscious. Will cleaned the wound, and stopped the bleeding. He fed Nico ambrosia and checked his respiration.

Jason stood in the corner of the infirmary watching him work, and saw his shaking hands and pain in his eyes. He turned to him and wiped a hand from the sweat of his forehead, looking so stressed that it almost pained Jason, and with a pale face and shaky voice he spoke. "It's a punctured lung,"

"A what!?" Jason exclaimed,

"It's okay, I can heal it, I'm just gonna need some nectar and some bandages and - hang on -"

Will ran to the bathroom and promptly threw up. He returned as if nothing happened and Jason stopped him.

"Listen, Will, maybe someone else should - I'm not doubting your healing skills I just - you're too close to this, it's - "

"It's fine, Jason, I need to do it. No one else can."

The conviction in his voice was enough. Jason stepped back and Will got on with his healing, not stopping for another hour until Nico was stable and recovering.

The second Will stepped out of the infirmary, covered in sweat and Nico's blood, after Kayla insisted that he get some food and air, promising that she'd holler if anything changed, he got some fresh air and promptly passed out.

—

It had all been going well, really. He'd been making good time, completed the quest, and was feeling relatively optimistic. That was probably what had jinxed it.

The quest wasn't even for camp half blood. It was for his father, who couldn't do it because Nico was better at being a mortal than Hades - namely because Nico actually was a mortal - and hades is lazy. It was retrieving an ancient dagger, not to be touched by anyone except those who can enter the underworld, yet was being guarded by a minor God who thrilled in watching regular mortals touch it and let themselves get cursed.

It all seemed relatively simple, until Nico made it back into New York and ran into some particularly ugly Cyclopes, one of whom had a knife that Nico had no confidence in its ability to use it, hence the goading and laughing and way too much stalling.

In hindsight, the goading probably wasn't the wisest idea.

And the stab had hurt like a bitch, and the shadow travel after only tightened his chest and made him delirious. He didn't remember the last time he'd been in so much physical pain - it was a long time, for sure. So it was no surprise, really, that he passed out the second he made it back to camp half blood.

—

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Came a voice from the bed beside him.

"What?" Will muttered, groggy.

"I said, what the fuck are you doing here?" Nico demanded, sitting up in bed and sipping on his nectar. He looked rough, shirtless with a bandage across his chest, pale skin and tired eyes. He looked like someone who'd recently been stabbed. If Will wasn't so worried about him, he mightve appreciated it more - Will kind of liked it. It wasn't as though Nico didn't have the rugged bad boy look all the time, but sometimes Will didn't quite let himself enjoy it.

"I don't know."

Will blinked and rubbed his eyes, looking around tiredly. He was in a bed in the infirmary, in the bed beside Nico's. He sat up and turned to Nico.

"You fucking dickhead, Nico di Angelo." He jumped out of bed, "if you ever scare me like that again!" His voice shook. "I would stab you if it hadn't already been done for me. I'll quite literally kill you if I ever see you half dead at my feet ever again."

Nico blinked, looking up at Will from his bed. He said nothing for a few moments before reaching his hand out and linking his fingers with Will's.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"You're Sorry!? Sorry! Are you fucking kidding me, Nico? Do you know how many people would be driven literally insane if anything happened to you? Do you realise that I would literally not be able to survive if that had been your corpse in front of me and not just you passed out? If I'd been healing you but I was too late? I was shit scared, Nico, and sorry does not fucking cut it." Will folded his arms stubbornly, and glowered in the opposite direction to where Nico was sat.

Nico slowly shifted in his bed, placing the nectar on the table beside him and adjusting where he was sat, wincing slightly.

"What the hell are you doing? Stay still, you'll hurt yourself."

Nico couldn't help but stare, loving Will when he got so stern and angry. His cheeks had a dusting of red and his curls were long and dishevelled, the furrow in his eyebrow prominent. His anger was in some odd way extremely attractive to Nico even though it was his kindness that he'd ultimately fallen for. Well, it was all of him, technically, but still. It was a rarer side to Will.

Nico just patted the side of the bed. "Come lie with me?"

It was a question. And Nico hardly ever made requests to Will, mostly demands that Will either followed or scoffed at.

"Stop scowling. You'll hurt yourself."

Will rolled his eyes and gently crept into Nico's bed. When he got there, Nico wrapped an arm round Will's middle and rested his head on his chest, adjusting himself so he wasn't in a painful position. Will just sighed and rubbed Nico's head gently, running a hand back and forth through his hair.

"I really am sorry, Will. I forget now that if I hurt myself I don't just... hurt myself, you know?" His voice was small.

"You gave us all a real scare." Will sighed,

"How long till I'm better?"

"Well, for a punctured lung, six to eight weeks, but as a demigod, less time, so I'll check up on you in a week and you should be set. It might be more, might be less."

"And in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, no physical activity, no coughing, no laughing." Will sighed. "Punctured lungs are painful not to mention that yours was literally caused by a stab wound. Half god or not, you're gonna feel it, I'm afraid."

"I don't have to stay in the infirmary, do I?" Nico stilled, as though the idea would horror him.

"Not if you don't want to, no. You will definitely have to rest, though. Which I will be making sure of. Can I check your bandages?" Will asked, sliding out from beneath Nico and standing up.

Nico whined softly and folded his arms in a huff.

"Nico."

"Fine," Nico muttered, and Will pulled his stool, sitting next to Nico's cot and checking the bandages gently. They were clean and tight so he left them. He stood up and found his stethoscope and checked Nico's heart rate, and blood pressure.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt?" Will asked, 

"It hurts when I breathe," Nico winced, "other than that it's fine."

"What actually happened? Does your dad know you got stabbed?" Will asked, concerned.

Nico shrugged, then gasped, "ow! No, I doubt it, why would he know?"

"Nico," Will rubbed his eyes. "Every time you go and do a favour or run an errand for him, you always get back in a worse shape than when you left,"

"It's not his fault. There's no one else that can do this stuff - and there's no chance I'm letting Hazel do anything like this," Nico picked at the bedsheets and avoided will's eye.

"I know, I just." Will sighed, and rubbed some dirt of Nico's check gently. "I worry about you a lot... I don't want you to take it too far, you don't have limits, Nico, and it scares me so much."

"I'm fine, Will. I promise, I'll be more careful," Nico said, and he sounded sincere. "Speaking of which - why the hell were you asleep in the bed next to me. And are you going to sit there or come back and lie with me? You've finished your check up thing,"

"Budge up then. Be careful."

Will gently joined him and went back to fiddling with his hair. "You need a haircut."

"Don't let Piper hear you say that, she's been nagging me to let her cut it for weeks. You avoided my question."

"Ah... I maybe passed out," Will chuckled, awkwardly.

"You passed out!? Why?" Nico demanded,

"Well, when I threw up I felt a bit - "

"You threw up!?"

"Yeah... the sight of all that blood, you know.."

"Will, you're a healer," Nico said incredulously. "People bleed in here all the time,"

"Yeah but those people aren't all my boyfriend who I thought for a split second might literally have been dead and then your blood was all over my hands and you were so faint and I had to be sick and then after healing you I used all my energy up and so..." he trailed off.

"You're kidding me." Nico said, staring at him with a look that was clearly unimpressed. "You lecture me about not over exerting myself to the point where I'm ill and you pass out from the exact same thing!?"

"I was healing you when you nearly died, it's a different thing!"

"Don't be so dramatic, I did not nearly die."

"My father is the god of dramatics, Neeks, that's a big ask. Do you think you're up to going to dinner in the mess hall or do you want it in your cabin?" Will asked, standing up and stretching.

"If I can get to my cabin I can get to the hall," Nico winced, shuffling along so he could get off the bed and trying to avoid showing Will how much pain it was causing him.

When they got to the mess hall, Will and Nico found Jason, Annabeth, Percy and Piper and they took a seat. 

"How are you feeling, Nico?" Jason demanded straight away.

"Ah, been better, my chest hurts like a bitch," Nico answered.

"You really scared us, Nico," Annabeth said, concern laced in her words as she stared intently at him. Nico flushed and avoided her eye, mumbling something of apology or gratitude or whatever.

"Yeah, honestly, Will I've never seen you more scared - he was shitting himself, Nico, completely beside himself," Percy shook his head,

"Man, I thought you were gonna pass out the second you saw Nico lying there," Jason chimed in.

Nico glanced at Will who was avoiding his eye and shovelling food into his mouth. He looked over at Nico and pink tinged his ears,

"What? I already told you I was worried. Eat your food."

When they finished eating, Nico pulled Will aside gently.

"Are you staying in my cabin tonight?" Nico asked, fiddling with the hem of Will's t shirt.

"Well there's no way I'm letting you sleep alone, so if you'd rather Kayla stay with you then be my guest," Will grinned,

"Ah, you know what, I might have to take you up on that," Nico grinned.

Will rolled his eyes, "shut up, idiot. Are you coming to the campfire?"

"Do you think your siblings can handle you skipping tonight?" Nico stared up at Will through his lashes and he really did look exhausted, dark rings traced his cheeks below his eyes.

"Yeah, they'll manage,"

When they got into Nico's cabin, Will helped Nico take off his shirt and jeans, gently pulling the material and he could tell that he was willing himself not to wince or flinch.

"Sorry... sorry! Sorry, does it hurt?" Will was flinching more than Nico for fear of hurting him,

"Stop fucking apologising, Solace, I'm fine," nico said through gritted teeth,

"Do you need help brushing your teeth and stuff?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I can manage."

When they settled down, Will leaning against his headboard and Nico cross legged beside him, Nico stared at him and chewed on his lip, eyebrows knotted.

"What is it?" Will asked gently, rubbing the crease between his eyebrows.

"Nothing," he mumbled, not breaking eye contact but still looking concerned.

Will tucked a small curl behind his ear and leaned in to kiss him gently, and Nico chased his lips, curling his hands behind Will's neck and moving their mouths together in a synchronised rhythm, feeling his heart rate increase and butterflies form in his stomach which in their time of being together had not quite ceased. Nico's hand moved from behind Will's neck and gently traced down Will's shirtless chest and the muscles lining his lower stomach slowly, his fingertips tracing his skin, until Will grabbed his hand abruptly.

"What are you doing?" Will mumbled against his lips.

"I thought that was fairly obvious, Solace," Nico grumbled, pulling his head back, "what's wrong?"

Nico pushed the hair off Will's forehead and let his hand sit there, staring at him.

Will stared back. "You're joking, right?"

"What!? We haven't seen each other for, what, nearly a week, then before that you didn't sleep in here for like ages because of those new campers, and I missed you while I was gone," his voice lowered slightly at the end and Will's heart skipped a beat.

"I missed you too." Will mumbled, kissing him gently once, "a lot, as usual,"

Nico smiled and kissed him again, this time his fingers traced Will's hipbone at the elastic of his boxers and Will groaned. "Nico, you are making this really difficult,"

"Making what difficult? You're my boyfriend."

"You really think I'm going to sleep with you after you just got stabbed?" Will demanded,

"Jesus, Will, we're all adults here, you can say the word sex,"

"The answer is still no."

"Why? It doesn't even hurt that bad, after all that healing and I've been resting all day and -" he kissed Will, "you can't seriously tell me -" another kiss "that you don't want to?"

He dragged his fingers through Will's hair and somehow managed to climb on Will's lap, whose hands automatically fell at Nico's waist out of habit and when Nico gently kissed the line of his jaw until he reached Will's lips, sue him if he let out an unintentional groan when Nico bit down on Will's lower lip.

"Listen, Nico," Will breathed heavily into Nico's ear, "it's an awful idea. Really, truly, terrible. And as convincing as you are, nothing is gonna make me cave."

Nico's hand fell on Will's cheek and he stared at him, his thumb gently next to Will's nose, breathing heavily, face flush, lips parted, eyes intent on Will's.

"Never say never," he smirked slightly and Will wanted to scream. Why did Nico have to hurt himself in ways that made Will's job as both head medic and good boyfriend so unbelievably difficult.

"You know it's just gonna make it harder for both of us if you keep at it when we're not gonna get any relief," Will said, running a thumb gently across Nico's bottom lip. "Lie back down."

Nico huffed and climbed off Will's lap, and Will immediately missed the warm contact, but Nico laid down beside him he visibly winced.

"Told you so," Will muttered, lying down on his side and facing him, but he couldn't keep the concern out of his words. "How bad does it hurt? I can take a look if you want?"

"I'm fine, Will," Nico sighed,

"What actually happened?"

"Angry cyclops who didn't know how to use a dagger just when I got into the city, when I was about to shadow travel home, stabbed me before I could get away," he sighed. "Stupid, really. Had nothing to do with the quest."

"Where actually was the god?" Will asked, 

Nico rubbed his eyes. "Texas,"

"Hey, no way!" Will grinned,

"Yes, glad you're pleased," Nico rolled his eyes,

"How come you shadow travelled in jumps? Why didn't you just go Texas to Long Island?" Will asked, curling a hand gently around Nico's waist. Nico faced him.

"Because you told me that it's bad for me to shadow travel long distances without breaks." Nico flicked him on the forehead, "I do actually listen to you sometimes, dumbass."

"No need for attitude," Will tried to sass, but the shit eating grin on his face told a different story. "So, you actually listen to me, huh? You admit I'm wise enough to know what's best for you? You agree I should be ruler of the world because I'm so all knowing and powerful?"

"Sound more smug, Solace, I dare you."

Will pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey, Will?" Nico said, after a few moments of complete silence except from their gentle breathing.

He hummed in response.

"I know I apologised earlier, but... I was just thinking about what I'd do if I saw you like nearly dead or stabbed or whatever after a quest, and I just feel bad for scaring you and stuff," he mumbled, "I think that if anything happened to you like that, even if you were okay, I'd probably not let you out of my sight for, like, ten years,"

Will smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Nico,"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hey, did you just give me permission to not let you leave my sight for ten years?"

"No, I definitely did not," Nico glared at him. "Try it, Solace, I dare you,"

"Ah, you say that now, but... you're never getting rid of me."

"Go to sleep, Will,"

"Night, Nico. Love you," Will mumbled, already sleepy.

"Love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> lil something to tide us through quarantine & these cray times. maybe it’ll be a chb series? events from this weird kind of canon kind of au thing? oneshots? who knows


End file.
